A Priest Walks Into a Bar
| Next = }} A Priest Walks Into A Bar is the ninth episode of the first season of . It aired on March 21, 2016. Summary A priest seeks out Lucifer's help when he suspects an underground drug operation has set up shop at a neighborhood youth center. However, a problem arises when the youth counselor is found dead, and suspicion quickly falls on the priest. Meanwhile, Amenadiel meets with Malcolm to discuss the reason he brought him back from Hell. Meanwhile, Malcolm manipulates a way to keep an eye on Dan. Plot A pizza delivery man arrives at Lucifer's party and the latter invites him in, introducing him to a trio of scantily clad girls. Lucifer is confused by he did not join in with the hot girls at the party, but Linda says he is struggling with an emotional void with his lack of genuine friends. A priest, Frank Lawrence, comes to Lux and asks Lucifer to intervene in a drug operation targeting kids (particularly one named Connor) at a youth center, headed by the director Lenny Arietta himself, but he refuses. Lucifer talks to Chloe about it and he is convinced the priest is hiding something. They arrive at Arietta's office but finds him dead. They question the kids, and one of them mentions Father Frank is obsessed with Connor. Chloe finds his criminal records, all over 10 years ago, and a restraining order by Arietta. Chloe talks to Dan and mentions the kiss they had and agree to have dinner together and leaves. Malcolm finds Dan and tells him he chose him as his partner, as he suspects Dan shot him and wants to keep an eye on Dan. He asks Dan to get him something from evidence. Chloe and Lucifer visits Father Frank's church, and Lucifer dispenses his own brand of advice to a woman contemplating cheating. Amenadiel meets Malcolm and urges him to get the job done. Father Frank admits to having a fight with Arietta, however, the previous woman proves that he was listening to her confessions when Arietta was killed. As the three exit the church, a car appears and a gunman open fires on them, without hitting anyone. Father Frank reveals a voice messaging threatening him not to interfere, and that he knows there is another drug dealer, The Spider, involved, and Connor is already part of the drug business. Lucifer brings him to Lux for protection, but not without mocking him with nun-themed strippers. Father Frank confesses a car crash killed his daughter along with Connor's parents, and plays piano with Lucifer. Chloe gets a lead on The Spider and spots the girl who was with Conner at the place and suspects she is involved in drug dealing. Conner appears and sees Chloe, and he pulls out a gun and fires at the ceiling, causing panic, and escaping in the chaos. Traffic cam shows him as the car shooter. Father Frank states he still have faith in him. Dan gives Malcolm the evidence gun, but the latter says he isn't finished with him yet. Maze tells Lucifer that Father Frank was talking to Conner on the phone before leaving. Chloe and Lucifer finds Connor at his sanctuary with the gun. Eric Doyle, the counselor they interrogated before at the youth center, appears to tells Connor to shoot, revealing himself as The Spider. Connor refuses to shoot Frank, so Eric does, and Chloe shoots him. Frank tells Lucifer the God has a plan for him too, before dying. At his balcony, Lucifer rages against the heavens as a good man like Father Frank "loses" in God's game. Chloe and Dan meet but think they have too much on their minds to discuss their issue. Chloe goes to check on Lucifer. She confesses she doesn't remember much from her piano lessons, but start playing "Heart and Soul" with him on the piano. At a diner, Amenadiel threatens to send Malcolm back to hell, and tells him to use the gun from Dan to kill Lucifer. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Colman Domingo as Frank Lawrence * Harrison Thomas as Connor * Adam Bartley as Doyle Crain Trivia *Lucifer would later reference this episode in A Trip to Stabby Town. Gallery 109 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 109 Chloe Lucifer Frank 2.jpg 109 Chloe Lucifer Frank.jpg 109 Frank Lawrence with drink.jpg 109 Chloe Lucifer Maze.jpg 109 Chloe Dan.jpg Links fr:Un nouvel ami ru:Священник заходит в бар de:Lucifer und der Pater es:A Priest Walks Into a Bar pl:Przychodzi ksiądz do baru Category:Season 1 episodes